Strapping machines are in widespread use for securing straps around loads. In one exemplary type of strapping machine, a feed head is positioned at a strap dispenser, located remotely from the sealing head, strap chute and load. That is, portions of the strapping system are separated from one another, rather than incorporated into a unitary machine. One example of such a strapping machine is commercially available from ITW Signode, under the product designation of GCU SmartFlex™. In such an arrangement, the strap dispenser and feed head can be located a significant distance, for example, more than 10 feet, from the sealing head.
In order to assure that the strap is properly conveyed between the feed head and the sealing head, a strap guide extends between these components. The strap guide can be formed as a rectangular tube through which the strap traverses. Such strap guides can be formed from flexible, e.g. polymeric material, to permit relative movement of the sealing head and feed head.
While such strap guides function well, there are situations in which the orientation or direction of the strap must be changed between the feed head and the sealing head. This change in orientation or direction can be particularly problematic when the dispenser/feed head may have to be relocated due to, for example, space or other shop floor constraints.
To carry out the change in orientation or direction of strap, Kasel, U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,565, incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a twist neck that allows a material, such as strap entering a device in one orientation to be reoriented into a second orientation. For example, the strap can enter the twist neck oriented in a horizontal plane and be reoriented into a vertical plane.
While the twist neck functions well when the strap is being drawn or pulled through the device it has its drawbacks when strap is being conveyed into or pushed through the device. That is, strap can be damaged or can buckle due to the pushing load on the strap. Moreover, the twist neck can only reorient the strap within a certain range of angles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that reorients strap through a wide range of orientations and angles. Desirably, such a device can reorient strap when drawn through (i.e., pulled) or conveyed into (i.e., pushed through) the device. More desirably still, such as device can be configured in sections so that a desired reorientation can be carried out gradually, allowing a material to be reoriented without buckling or bending.